Tu n'es plus seul, petit frère
by Saluzozette
Summary: Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Mikey n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il y avait cette douleur, près de son coeur, qui lui ordonnait de se lever et d'aller consoler son frère. Car après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans ce monde, Cody était devenu comme leur frère, non ?


**Et voilà, vous vouliez un OS où Mikey n'en prenait pas plein la tronche et était fort ? J'ai réussi à vous en faire un =D Et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ça prend sa place dans la série 2003, lors de la sixième saison. Darius vient de se trahir auprès de Cody et s'est enfui après avoir tenté de le tuer.  
**

**Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Tu n'es plus seul, petit frère**_

**.**

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Michelangelo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait ce qui lui ôtait le sommeil, non, il le savait très bien. C'était ce petit poids près du cœur, ce petit malaise qui lui donnait l'impression de mal respirer. Un sentiment de gêne dont il ne pourrait se défaire tant qu'il ne serait pas allé voir lequel des siens n'allait pas bien.

Mikey n'expliquait pas cette capacité qu'il avait à ressentir la tristesse des membres de sa famille, mais lorsque Maître Splinter se plongeait un peu trop profondément dans son passé, quand Léo commençait à se faire des reproches injustifiés pour telle ou telle raison, quand Raph se sentait particulièrement incompris après une crise de colère ou quand Don buttait contre un problème qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, la jeune torture le savait toujours. Et sa présence les aidait souvent à retrouver leur bonne humeur. Bizarrement, toute la famille voyait en Michelangelo le réconfort et la compréhension. Il était celui qui console.

Mais ce soir, le jeune ninja savait également que ce n'était ni Don, ni Raph, ni Léo qui avaient besoin de son soutien. Quant à Maître Splinter, il devait dormir comme un bienheureux. Ressentir cette pression pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle pour Mikey qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait agir. Il considérait April et Casey comme faisant partie de sa famille, pourtant, il n'était pas capable de savoir quand ils n'allaient pas bien émotionnellement. Alors pourquoi cela marchait-il avec lui ? Oh, et puis mince. Il le considérait également comme un frère, non ? Il agirait donc comme il l'aurait fait avec un frère.

D'un seul mouvement, le ninja au bandana orange chassa sa couverture et se leva. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il quitta sa chambre, laissant la petite douleur dans sa poitrine le guider. Les marches du grand escalier furent descendues sans un bruit et il se dirigea vers le salon. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, la tête posée contre la vitre et le regard perdu au milieu des lumières de la ville, Cody fixait le vide. Michelangelo sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant les nombreuses larmes qui dévalaient les joues de l'adolescent.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Darius avait enfin montré son vrai visage et s'était enfuis d'O'neil Tech après avoir tenté de tuer son neveu. Mikey n'avait jamais aimé cet homme et s'en était toujours méfié, de même que ses frères et son maitre, mais Cody avait confiance en lui. Même lorsqu'il commençait à avoir des soupçons, il avait gardé l'espoir que tout ne soit qu'une énorme erreur et que son oncle soit bien le Darius aimant et attentif qu'il feignait d'être. Aujourd'hui, il avait été lourdement déçu.

Michelangelo s'approcha doucement. Depuis qu'ils avaient été transportés dans le futur, lui et sa famille, Cody était devenu le petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Mikey, qui n'avait jamais réellement eut l'occasion de veiller sur quelqu'un, avait reporté tous les sentiments de responsabilité dont il était capable sur l'arrière-petit-fils d'April et Casey. Que Cody s'effondre, et c'était le monde du jeune ninja qui vacillait sur ses bases.

Avec douceur, la tortue posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé. L'adolescent sursauta violemment et leva vers lui des yeux effarés. Dans la seconde, il tentait d'effacer ses larmes. Michelangelo secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre combien cela était vain et s'assit en face de lui. Il ne dit pas un mot et plongea son regard dans celui de Cody, lui transmettant toute la sympathie et la compréhension dont il était capable.

« Je croyais que… Commença enfin le garçon d'une voix tremblante au bout de longues minutes de silence. Je croyais que peut-être on avait pu se tromper… Que peut-être Oncle Don était gentil, finalement… »

Il soupira pour garder le contrôle de sa voix et reporta son regard sur la ville immense et lumineuse qui s'étendait au pied de son immeuble.

« C'est le grand frère de mon père, pourtant. Darius Jones… Je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là… Mikey, il m'a tiré dessus. À un moment, il a même pointé son arme sur mon front et j'ai vu… J'ai vu… »

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules et le garçon se replia sur lui-même, incapable de contenir son chagrin. Son propre oncle avait essayé de le tuer sans montrer le moindre remords. Toujours sans un mot, Michelangelo se rapprocha de Cody et le fit basculer dans ses bras. Alors que l'adolescent se roulait en boule contre lui, la tortue posa son menton sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il en avait envie, souffla le jeune génie quand il réussit à articuler deux mots. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait envie de me tuer, et depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je suis le fils de son frère ! Je veux dire… Tu serais capable de tuer l'enfant d'un de tes frères, toi ?

- Ne me compare pas à lui ! Gronda soudainement Mikey avant de reprendre son calme quand il sentit Cody se raidir dans ses bras. S'il te plait.

- Pardon, murmura le garçon.

- C'est rien. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, le temps que Michelangelo formule dans sa tête ce qu'il voulait dire à son ami. Les longs discours n'avaient jamais été son fort et ne lui avaient, surtout, jamais été nécessaires. Pour consoler son maître, il lui suffisait d'être présent, pour Léo, une simple dénégation à chaque reproche qu'il se faisait suffisait, pour Raph, une ou deux blagues et s'était emballé et Donnie demandait simplement un peu d'aide pour l'une ou l'autre de ses expériences. À quoi bon parler ? Mais intuitivement, Mikey comprit que ça ne serait pas la même chose pour Cody.

« Je comprends combien ça doit être dur, déclara-t-il finalement en tentant d'apaiser son ami en lui caressant le dos avec gentillesse. Il est ton oncle. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait simplement l'effacer. Mais…

- Il n'était pas seulement mon oncle, corrigea le garçon d'une petite voix. Il était aussi ma seule famille…

- Cody, on est là maintenant. Tu sais que tu es comme un frère, pour nous.

- Mais vous allez repartir un jour ! À un moment ou un autre, on arrivera à vous faire retourner dans votre temps et alors je me retrouverais tout seul ! Tout seul… »

La voix de l'adolescent se brisa de nouveau sur ses derniers mots et il enfouit son visage ruisselant de larmes dans l'épaule de Michelangelo qui resserra son étreinte. C'était vrai. Un jour Don et Cody parviendraient à recréer l'anomalie spatio-temporelle qui avait amené les tortues et leur maître dans ce futur et alors, ils repartiraient. Mikey refusait de songer au moment où il devrait dire au revoir à Cody pour toujours, mais savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rentrer chez lui. Il avait découvert des choses incroyables ici, et des jeux vidéo de folie, mais sa maison lui manquait terriblement, ainsi qu'April et Casey et tout ce qui faisait normalement son quotidien. Il était nostalgique de SON époque, de SA ville, de SA vie. Non, il n'hésiterait pas à franchir le portail qui séparait le monde de Cody du sien. Et sans les tortues, Cody se retrouverait bel et bien seul. Que dire pour le consoler ?

« Je ne veux pas être tout seul, sanglota l'adolescent qui redevenait brusquement un petit enfant apeuré par la solitude. J'ai déjà plus mes parents, et mon oncle est… J'ai plus de famille et il faut que vous partiez, vous aussi ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que vous rentriez chez vous…

- Que l'on rentre chez nous ne changera rien, tu sais ? Déclara Michelangelo en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu resteras toujours comme un frère.

- Mais vous ne serez plus là. Et Oncle Don… Darius n'est plus là non plus.

- C'est vrai, répondit le ninja au bandana orange. Mais… Tu te souviens quand Sh'Okanabo à fait se mélanger toutes les époques de la Terre ?

- Tu veux dire quand il a perturbé le flux habituel de l'espace continum ?

- Ouai, on s'en fiche. Mais tu te souviens de la lettre que Donnie m'a envoyée, alors qu'il était cent cinquante ans plus tôt dans l'Histoire ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens… Mais je…

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra t'écrire ! Toi, tu ne pourras pas nous donner de nouvelles, mais nous, nous pourrons te tenir au courant. Je sais que tu es déjà au courant grâce aux journaux et tout ça, mais…

- Oh, non, Mikey ! Ce serait super ! »

Bien que ses yeux soient encore humides de larmes, Cody souriait à présent. Michelangelo lui sourit à son tour et ajouta, malicieux :

« Et puis à la vitesse où vous progressez, Don et toi, j'ai encore le temps le terminer tous les niveaux de Congelitor V. Autant dire qu'on est pas partit.

- Hey ! Protesta l'adolescent d'un ton faussement fâché. Je te signale que ce n'est pas si simple ! »

Les deux amis eurent un rire, puis Mikey reprit son sérieux alors que le rouquin s'écartait légèrement.

« De plus, tu ne seras pas complètement seul. Je suis sûr que Serling s'occupera bien de toi, même s'il n'est pas très drôle. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour ça, au fait ? Genre… Le modifier, ou un truc ? Lui donner de l'humour, au moins ? Et puis il y a Starlee. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

À la mention de son amie, Cody rougit brusquement. Les tortues savaient très bien quels sentiments il avait pour elle et un de leurs grands passe-temps était de l'embêter avec ça, puisque ces sentiments semblaient être réciproques. Mais l'adolescent ne l'aurait jamais admis devant eux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Protesta d'ailleurs le garçon. Starlee est juste une amie !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, ricana Michelangelo. Comme si j'allais te croire. Enfin bref, tu vois ?

- Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… »

Voyant le visage de son ami s'assombrir de nouveau, le ninja au bandana orange posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Cody, je te promets que nous t'écrirons. Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous plaindre ! Il n'y aura aucun moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles… Mince, ça va être horrible… »

Les marmonnements de Mikey semblèrent plonger le garçon dans une profonde réflexion. Ils restèrent silencieux durant une dizaine de minutes avant que Cody ne se lève finalement et s'étire.

« Bon, je vais peut-être aller me coucher, moi, déclara-t-il en baillant longuement. Mikey… Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit la tortue en souriant. Attends, Cody ? » Le héla-t-il ensuite alors que l'adolescent s'éloignait déjà.

Le garçon se retourna et fixa un regard curieux sur son ami. Le ninja plongea ses yeux dans son regard émeraude, sérieux comme rarement.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer, Cody, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton grave mais affectueux. On est là, maintenant, et on restera toujours présents. _Tu n'es plus seul, petit frère._ »

Michelangelo vit bien l'effort monumental que dût fournir l'adolescent pour ne pas fondre de nouveau en larmes. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu que Darius pour unique famille se retrouvait à présent avec quatre amis plus proches que des frères aînés. C'était un changement radical et dur à encaisser. Mais Cody Jones hocha vaillamment la tête et adressa un sourire éblouissant de reconnaissance à Mikey.

« Merci... » Murmura-t-il en disparaissant dans le noir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ça vous plait ? Ça vous plait ? Hein, hein, ça vous plait ? J'espère que oui. En attendant, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'oubliez pas la review ! C'est bientôt Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Alors un petit cadeau ? Non ?... S'il vous plait ?**

**;) À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lut jusqu'ici !**

**PS : Il y aura peut-être, PEUT-ÊTRE, une suite. Ça dépendra des retours que j'aurais ;)**


End file.
